Cindy aime les maths
by Kostei
Summary: Quand les employers de la Flander's Company assayent de se débarrasser d'une comptable encombrante. Saison 4. Cindy / Nadège.
1. Chp1 : Une sacrée pause

Les personnages appartiennent à la série Flander's Company et sont donc la propriété des Guardians.

**Cindy aime les maths**

**chp1 : Une sacrée pause**

Comme tous les jours au moment de la pause matinale, Caleb, Hyppolite et Cindy se relaxaient dans le hall de l'entreprise. Ils buvaient tous un délicieux nespresso préparé avec amour par le scientifique. C'était un véritable calme avant la tempête de travail qui s'annonçait cette journée-là. Caleb lisait tranquillement un article scientifique, Hyppolyte un magazine sur les nouveaux accessoires de combat et Cindy était presque hilare en feuilletant un bouquin qui avait pour titre « les milles et une façons de torturer un Schtroumpf ».

Mais ce moment de détente fut très vite interrompu lorsqu'une certaine comptable fit apparition en traversant le sol. Le scientifique fut tellement pris d'étonnement qu'il faillit renverser son mug de café. L'homme sadique et la barbare n'eurent en revanche qu'un long soupir qui exprimait l'ennui qu'ils éprouvaient face à cette scène habituelle.

-Encore en train de glander à ce que je vois. Fit Mademoiselle Pruneau.

-On est en pause en ce moment. Se contenta de répondre Cindy.

-Je sais, mais la dernière fois que vous étiez en pause, vous êtes retournés travailler à exactement neuf heures et trente-deux minutes. Vous avez donc glandé deux minutes de plus que ce qu'il vous étiez permit. Voilà pourquoi cette fois vous allez partir travailler à neuf heures vingt-huit.

-Alors là, vous pouvez aller vous… Commença Hyppolite avant de se rendre compte que la comptable avait activé son pouvoir et plongé une de ses mains dans son ventre.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas me contredire, ça pourrait bien me donner envie de me servir de mon pouvoir comme arme létal. Puis après tout je fais ça pour le bien de l'entreprise.

-Ok ça va, maintenant sortez votre bras de mes entrailles. Grogna l'homme sadique.

La comptable s'exécuta et sortit ensuite de la pièce en traversant le sol.

-Nan mais j'y crois pas. Pour qui elle se prend ? Pesta le scientifique.

-J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne se fasse jamais opérer par Igor. Ajouta la barbare. Elle n'arrête pas nous pourrir la vie depuis qu'elle n'est plus folle. Faudrait absolument que l'on trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

-Alors là, je suis entièrement d'accord. Fit Hyppolite. Mais le problème c'est qu'il va être difficile de l'étriper si elle peut se rendre intangible.

-Faut avouer que c'est un vrai casse-tête son pouvoir. Caleb, tu n'aurais pas une invention pour nous aider.

- Je n'ai rien en stock qui pourrait être utile. Mais j'ai peut-être idée.

-Ah bah je t'en prie. Étale nous ta science. Fit Hyppolite.

-Le truc serait de faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas se servir de son pouvoir. Pour cela il faudrait qu'elle soit paralysée par une émotion très intense.

-Intéressant, continu… Pria l'homme sadique.

-Pour ce genre de chose, le mieux c'est l'amour. Si elle tombe amoureuse, elle sera toujours en train de rêvasser et elle baissera assez sa garde pour l'on puisse l'éliminé.

-Mais de qui elle tomberait amoureuse ? Demanda Cindy.

Après cette question il eut un long silence pendant lequel Hyppolite et Caleb ne cessèrent de se lancer des regards.

-Vous réfléchissez sur lequel de vous deux va devoir essayer de sortir avec elle ? Posa Cindy.

-Heu… Comment dire… Commença Hyppolite. Tu sais quoi sur Nadège ?

-Je sais qu'elle est très énervante et c'est tout.

-Ah ! Reprit-il. Donc tu n'es pas au courant qu'elle est sortie avec Tornade des x men l'été dernier.

-Attends, tu es en train de dire que c'est moi qui devrais sortir avec elle ?

-Elle est gay et elle aime bien les femmes un peu froides qui possèdent un puissant pouvoir. C'est forcément toi qui a le plus de chance.

-Bon… Soupira Cindy. Si c'est le seul moyen pour que l'on ait la paix.


	2. Chp2 : Rapprochement

**Cindy aime les maths**

**chp2 : ****Rapprochement**  


Cet après-midi-là, Cindy avait commencé la lecture d'une centaine de CV de postulants désirant devenir sbire. La journée s'annonçait visiblement bien lassante pour elle. Lire des curriculums n'était pas dans sa liste des activités les plus passionnantes. Elle espérait vivement qu'une mission imprévue lui épargne ce qu'elle considérait comme une corvée.

Son épluchage de papier fût interrompu lorsque Mademoiselle Pruneau entra dans son bureau. La barbare laissa échapper un souffle d'exaspération.

-Quoi ? Fit Cindy nonchalamment.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Truman. Commença son interlocutrice avec un air visiblement gêné. Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve l'infirmerie ?

La jeune fille constata que la comptable tenait dans sa main droite un mouchoir taché de sang qui cachait une partie de son bras gauche.

-C'est à cause de cette blessure ? Posa Cindy.

-Ce n'est pas important. Répondit-elle vivement. Je veux juste savoir où se trouve l'infirmerie.

-Il y en n'a pas.

-C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

-Ce n'est pas une blague. C'est juste que ce soit tout bonnement inutile. Chaque super-vilain a son propre moyen de se soigner, c'est une histoire de goût. Par exemple, Caleb utilise ses dosettes pour régénérer son carma et son corps. Hyppolite lui, peut se soigner en absorbant la douleur des autres. Igor se fait de la chirurgie sur lui-même, etc…

-Mais comment vais-je pouvoir soigner cette entaille? Je ne vais tout de même pas attendre que cela s'arrête de saigner tout seul.

Cette phrase fit écho dans l'esprit de Cindy. Voilà une occasion rêvée pour elle de se rapprocher de la comptable. C'est pourquoi elle répondit sans hésiter :

-Je me soigne uniquement avec des produits pharmaceutiques. Si vous l'acceptez, je pourrais très bien m'occuper de cette blessure.

-Euh… Et bien. Je suis d'accord. Répondit la comptable avec méfiance.

-Prenez ce siège. Fit la barbare en déplaçant un second fauteuil qui était dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvèrent alors cote à cote. La plus jeune ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une petite bouteille de désinfectant et des compresses. La comptable enleva son mouchoir et laissa la jeune femme saisir son bras. Cindy appliqua ensuite le produit sur la peau de sa collègue.

Après avoir fini de nettoyer la plaie, Cindy se mit à déposer quelques compresses sur l'entaille de la comptable puis fit en pansement.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup Cindy. Vous avez été formidable.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Mademoiselle Pruneau. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous réussi pour vous faire cette méchante entaille ? Ce n'est tout de même pas la cause à l'un de nos collègues ?

-Non j'étais seule. Cela s'est produit dans la salle des archives. Je suis monté sur une échelle pour prendre un carton qui contenait des documents important pour la compta. Lorsque je l'ai pris, un cutter apparemment posé dessus est tombé et m'a entailler le bras. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le réflexe de me servir de mon pouvoir à temps. Heureusement que vous avez été là pour m'aider, sans cela j'aurais surement dû me déplacer jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir soigné.

-Avec plaisir Mademoiselle Pruneau. D'ailleurs je pense que moi aussi je devrais vous remercier. J'ai bien aimé prendre soin de vous.

Après cette phrase, il eut un long silence. Cindy se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas était une seule fois désagréable avec Nadège. Le fait que sa gentillesse soudaine puisse devenir suspecte ne pouvait être à présent qu'une certitude pour elle. Surtout après lui avoir dit qu'elle aimer la choyer. La barbare se prit alors d'un sentiment de gêne qui la fit rosir.

La comptable quant à elle fut très étonnée de l'attitude inhabituelle de Cindy. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

-Vous êtes particulièrement serviable aujourd'hui Mademoiselle Truman.

Le cœur de Cindy se mit à battre rapidement. La peur que la comptable ait compris ses réelles intentions lui fit pâlir le visage.

-Et j'adore cela. Ajouta Nadège. Nous devrions peut-être passer plus de temps ensemble pour se connaitre.

-Formidable ! Répondit Cindy rassuré par cette réponse. J'adorerai passer un plus de temps avec une aussi sympathique et belle femme que vous.

-Belle ? S'étonna la comptable.

-Oh, et bien… c'est juste que je vois rarement des femmes qui ont d'aussi beaux cheveux raides de couleur brune comme les vôtres. Je trouve que votre chevelure est vraiment magnifique.

-Tes tresses sont aussi très jolies. Répondit Nadège.

Il eue un autre silence après cette réponse. Les joues des deux femmes étaient devenues presque aussi rouge que des écrevisses. Aucune des deux n'était à présent assez courageuse pour tenter de complimenter à nouveaux sa collègue.

-On pourrait peut-être sortit ensemble un soir. Ça vous plairait ? Posa Cindy.

-J'aimerais que l'on commence maintenant si cela ne te dérange pas. Fit la comptable en approchant lentement son visage de celui de la plus jeune.

Nadège posa ses lèvres contre celles de sa collègue et l'embrassa pendant quelques secondes. La barbare devint presque figée sous l'effet de la surprise. Une fois le baiser terminé, la comptable se replia et attendit avec impatience la façon dont allait réagir Cindy.

La plus jeune posa ensuite sa main sur la nuque de sa collègue et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.


	3. Chp3 : Révélation

**Chp 3 : Révélation**

Il fut sept heure moins le quart lorsque que Cindy entra dans le hall de l'entreprise. Comme tous les matins, elle s'assit à la même table qu'Hyppolyte et Caleb qui patientaient dans l'espace détente en buvant un café. En la voyant arriver, l'espagnol au chapeau de paille s'avança vers elle et la salua.

-Hola, señorita. Vous désirez oun rafraichissement? Fit-il avec son accent très prononcé.

-Oui gringo. Tu n'aurais pas des tisanes à la menthe?

-Bien sûr señorita, je vous en fait tout de suite.

Ayant assisté au dialogue, l'homme sadique et le scientifique ne purent s'empêcher de s'échanger un regard rempli d'une certaine incompréhension. Depuis presque quatre ans Cindy prenait des cafés corsés avant de commencer ses journées. La voir préférer une douce feuille de menthe à la place d'une dose de caféine était pour eux presque déroutant. Sans parler du sourire aux lèvres qu'elle avait en admirant le lever du soleil à travers la vitre. Voir une barbare d'ordinaire si froide en train de contempler l'extérieur avec un air enjoué était presque effrayant à leurs yeux.

Les deux super-vilains brulaient d'envie de connaitre la raison de cette gaie attitude soudaine. C'est Caleb qui se risqua à commencer le dialogue :

-Euh… Cindy. Fit-il en la sortant de sa rêverie.

-Oui, quoi ? Répondit-elle en affichant un grand sourire.

-Désolé d'interrompre ta zenittude mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe chez toi ce matin.

-Comment ça ? Se contenta-elle de répondre.

-Tu es toute joyeuse et c'est limite flippant.

-Oh, ça ! C'est parce que hier j'ai embrassé Nadège.

-C'est une bonne chose. Continua Hyppolite. Tu vas enfin pouvoir nous en débarrasser.

-Bien sûr que non puisque je l'aime. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais eu envie de me séparer de cette jolie brune.

Le scientifique et l'homme sadique devinrent soudainement pâles.

-Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ? S'étonna le scientifique. Pourquoi tu nous as dit que tu ferais tout pour sortir avec elle dans ce but ?

-Parce que si je vous avais dit que je l'aimais avant que l'on sorte ensemble, vous auriez tout fait pour m'empêcher de m'approcher de ma comptable préférée. Et ça, je ne l'aurai pas supporté.

-Mais, mais… Tenta Hyppolite. Le fait que tu sortes avec elle maintenant, ça veut dire que… que…

-Que la prochaine fois que vous tenterez de faire du mal à ma copine vous prendrez ma hache dans la tronche ? Oui c'est bien ça.

* * *

Au même instant, au sommet de l'immeuble de la Flander's Company. Monsieur Truman était en train de lire une demande de stage de Cindy. Dans sa lettre, la barbare demandait une formation dans le service comptabilité de l'entreprise.

-A votre avis, Simone. Posa le PDG à sa secrétaire. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire aimer les maths à ma nièce ?

-Muuuuunnn. Se contenta de répondre la mort-vivante.


End file.
